1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective gear for anmimals and, more particularly, to a protective mask for animals to protect the animal's eyes from flies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, flies have been a constant irritation to certain farm animals, primarily horses and cows. In order to protect an animal's eyes from the flies, different types of protective masks or articles have been designed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 287,885 discloses individual screen coverings for a horse's eyes, with straps that secure the protective eye coverings to a bridle.
U.S. Pat. No. 481,152 discloses another type of eye protector for horses. The eye protector includes individual eye coverings with straps to secure the eye covering to a bridle. In addition, a fringe element is securable to the eye protector and extends downwardly over the horse's face, covering the nostrils to protect the nostrils from flies and other insects.
U.S. Pat. No. 903,108 discloses another type of eye covering which, like the two patents previously discussed, includes individual eye coverings. A system of straps are used to secure the eye coverings in place on the horse's head and neck. A primary difference between the apparatus of the '108 patent and of the '885 and '152 patents is that the '108 patent is independently securable to a horse, and need not be affixed to a bridle or halter.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,407,029 discloses a protective mask for a horse in which the mask covers the entire upper face of the horse and it includes two openings for the horse's ears. The apparatus fastens beneath the horse' head and is independent of any bridle or halter. The apparatus of the '029 patent includes separate eye protectors which extend outwardly from the mask.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,508 discloses a fly mask designed primarily for cows. The apparatus is designed to fit around the nose of a cow and also to buckle beneath the cow's neck. The mask also includes two holes or apertures which receive the cow's ears. The apparatus also includes a continuous screen portion across the front which protects the cow's eyes but allows the cow to look outwardly. The apparatus is relatively stiff and thus retains its shape while on a cow.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,334 discloses a protective bonnet designed primarily for a horse. The entire upper portion of a horse's face and upper head are enclosed in the bonnet. The bonnet is preferably made of a screen material and is secured to the horse's head by means of elastic straps. In addition, side bands extend between the elastic bands along the side of the animal's face. Other embodiments are shown which either cover the ears separately or the horse's ears may be excluded from the bonnet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,241 discloses another type of protective mask for large animals such as horses, in which a pair of relatively bulbous screen elements are disposed over the animal's eyes and portion of the head below the ears and slightly below the eyes. In addition to the bulging mesh portions, straps are disposed behind the animal's ears and ties are secured beneath the animal's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,239 discloses another type of protective head gear in which a mask extends substantially continuously about a horse's head from slightly above the nostrils to rearwardly of the ears. The apparatus includes straps which secure the apparatus to the horse's head. Cutout apertures extend through the head gear for the horse's ears. Protective cups extend on the sides of the horse's eyes to protect the eyes. The apparatus of the '239 patent is designed not to protect the horse's eyes from flies, but simply to provide general protection to the horse's head. Accordingly, there is no provision for a screen for the horse's eyes. However, it is believed that, if desired, screen could also be used to protect the horse's eyes from flies. However, such is not the primary purpose of the '239 apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,789 discloses another type of screen protection for a horse which includes a bubble-type screen extending across the front of a horse's face above, below, and to the sides of the horse's eyes. The screen material is secured to straps which extend around a horse's nose or face beneath the eyes and straps which extend along the side of the horse's face and up the horse's head behind the ears. The straps are secured by "Velcro" type fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,429 discloses another type of eye protection for a horse which includes a mask that fits substantially over the horse's face beneath the ears, with a strap extending behind the ears to help hold the mask on. The mask includes screen caps covering the eyes.
It will be noted that substantially all of the patents discussed above include some strap arrangement for securing the mask or protective articles to a horse's head. In addition, several of them include cutout portions with either screen or some other material fastened to the body of the mask at the cutout portions. Obviously, when such portions are included, there are seams involved. The seams comprise potential frictional elements for irritating the horse's skin.
In order to protect a horse's eyes from flies, it is necessary to have the lower portion of the mask or protective gear tightened a substantial degree about the horse's face or nose. Otherwise, flies may simply crawl up the horse's face beneath the mask to get to the eyes. As is well known and understood, flies and other insects are attracted by tears. Tears flow or run down an animal's face from tearing eyes, and insects climb or walk up an animal's face on the tear path to the animal's eyes.
In the first several patents discussed above, in which individual eye protectors alone are used, the eyes are protected to some degree. However, the utilization of separate eye protectors, as in the first several patents discussed above, requires that the separate protective elements be fastened relatively securely against the horse's face. Otherwise, the same result is obtained, namely the ability of a fly or insect to simply walk up the face beneath the mask to get to the eyes of an animal.
Some of the masks discussed above include several seams, which, as indicated, provide potential frictional problems. In addition, it is well known that horses like to rub. Accordingly, the material out of which a mask or protective gear is made must be able to withstand the rubbing that a horse customarily does. If there are seams in the area where a horse will rub, the seams create problems with the horse's face. If the material out of which the protective gear is made is not of a substantial strength, particularly abrasion-resistant material, then the protective gear may be ruined rather rapidly. Finally, it will be noted that flies are much more prevalent in summer when the temperatures for animals may be as unpleasant for animals as for people. If an animal's ears (and a horse's ears and forelock) are not free form a mask, extra discomfort is caused by having the ears (and the forelock) beneath the mask.
Where seams rub on an animal's skin or hair, abraded areas result. Infected flies deposit stomach worm larvae in the abraded areas or in any untreated cut, and the larvae then live in the abraded or cut areas and casue what are referred to as summer sores. The stomach worm larvae may also be deposited in the corners of the eyes by the flies, causing at least itching and irritation.
Where straps are tight about an animal's face to prevent insects from crawling beneath the mask, as with the prior art, hairs typically abrade off or turn white, and may cause scar tissue formation. This is particularly true around a horse's nose. None of these results is desirable, and all are to be avoided. The apparatus of the present invention avoids them.
The apparatus of the prevent invention overcomes the problems of the prior art by providing a one-piece protective head gear for protecting an animal's eyes from flies and by providing trim material that will allow the protective gear or article to be secured in a relatively loose manner so as to not cause discomfort to the animal and yet to retain the fly-resistant qualities intended. The material out of which the protective article is made is relatively abrasion-resistant, also.
The apparatus of the present invention provides comfort for an animal, is relatively durable, and substantially elminates sources of irritation to the animal's eyes, such as insects, sun, dust, etc.